


The Big Reveal

by hyarleyquinn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyarleyquinn/pseuds/hyarleyquinn
Summary: Funny this is called Big Reveal because it's super short- but hey, it's only a oneshot so there's nothing really major to it. Enjoy loves <3Kara finally reveals to Lena her big secret. :)WORDS: 319TRIGGERS: none





	The Big Reveal

It was a cold night in National City. As snow fell, so did the spirits of the townspeople- that is, except for Kara Danvers. She, a humble reporter by day and life-saving vigilante at night, was snuggled close to her girlfriend, Lena Luthor. No matter what people said, despite all the “Luthor and a Super” rumors, they still remained deep in love. By the fire they sat, watching the flames dance and crackle before them.  
“Lena, there’s something I have to tell you,” Kara announced.  
Digging her head deeper into the crook of Kara’s neck, Lena mumbled, “Mmhm. Can’t it wait? I’m so comfy.”  
“I don’t want to keep secrets from you any longer.”  
“Secrets? What are you talking about?” Lena asked. She sat up in the blankets. “I thought we don’t keep secrets from each other.”  
“Well, not anymore we don’t.”  
Kara removed her glasses, revealing her alter-ego to Lena. “I didn’t want you to find out the hard way, so I thought the best way to do this was to tell you up front. I am Super-“  
“Supergirl. I know.”  
Kara’s jaw dropped. “You knew? You knew that it was me the whole time? Saving your life, and risking mine- you figured it out? How?”  
Lena giggled and bit her lip. “Well, when you saved me from falling off that building, you were wearing the perfume I got you for your birthday.”  
Kara cringed.  
“Oh, and the glasses and excuses were sort of a dead giveaway.”  
Kara cringed again, to an even bigger degree.  
“But don’t worry,” Lena said, cupping Kara’s face. “I won’t tell.”  
“Promise me, Lena.”  
Lena graced Kara’s forehead with a gentle kiss. “That answer your question?”  
Kara wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist, pulling her close and kissing her softly.  
“How in Rao’s name did I get so lucky to have you?” Kara whispered as she felt Lena settle into her embrace.


End file.
